Naviete
by ellethehimedere
Summary: It must be some force of nature. HighSchoolTeacherAU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Chapter I - Revelation

Suzaku Kururugi thinks he is in love. 

This is what love is supposed to feel like, right? Glancing at the pink-haired guidance counselor from the corner of his eye, laughing with her under the cherry blossoms, getting butterflies in his stomach whenever she smiles at him. 

Euphemia li Britannia is the ideal girl: kind, smart, gracious, and very very pretty. She is a few years younger than him, and her lavender eyes are brimming with virginal innocence. Sometimes Suzaku is afraid to touch her; he doesn't want to mess up her immaculate hairstyle or dirty her white suits. He thinks she is way out of a gym teacher's league, but that doesn't stop him from looking forward to their daily chats under the cherry blossom trees. 

"Suzaku?" Euphemia's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. She brushes away a petal that has landed on his shoulder. He flinches as her hand makes contact with his sweaty skin (Kururugi-sensei never makes his students do anything without him, so he had run a total of 12 laps that day) and instinctively shrugs out of her touch.

"Sorry," he says apologetically. "I was just thinking about something."

Euphemia smiles at him, and his heart flutters slightly. She returns to teasing the stray cat that often wanders around Ashford Academy. 

"I think we should name him," she says. "How about Arthur?" 

The cat pauses to stretch lazily and meows in content when Euphemia runs a gentle hand through his gray fur.

"I dub thee Arthur!" she declares with mock seriousness. Suzaku chuckles at her and reaches out to pet the cat too, only to be met with sharp fangs clamping down on his hand. He winces in pain and quickly withdraws. 

Arthur hisses aggressively, obviously displeased. Suzaku can't help but be offended that the adorable animal doesn't like him, but it does not deter his love for the cute feline. He reaches out a hand again slowly, hopeful that the cat will let him pet it this time.

Arthur approaches him carefully, head ducked low. His tail swishes back and forth playfully, and he seems like he is about to accept Suzaku's touch until he darts past the hand and scoops up Suzaku's papers in his mouth. The cat scales the cherry blossom tree lithely and leaps from a branch to the top of the nearest building.

"Hey!" Suzaku cries out indignantly. Arthur disappears out of sight, and he bolts up to follow. Euphemia calls out his name, but his focus is on the mischievous feline. 

Arthur has the advantage, leaping nimbly from roof to roof. Suzaku's necks hurts from being craned upward, but he is determined in his pursuit. The cat seems like he has no other purpose for avoiding capture than to piss Suzaku off, but he suddenly stops in his tracks. Ears perk up in interest, and he leaps down to the ground in one single smooth jump. 

Suzaku follows and turns the corner only to find the same devil cat purring for affection from a dark-haired stranger. Arthur meows, freeing Suzaku's papers from his hold and scattering them everywhere. He leaps into the stranger's arms, which lies to a surprised "Oh!" in the sexiest voice Suzaku has ever heard in his life.

The cat nuzzles the stranger's neck affectionately, but its eyes narrow when it spots Suzaku. Arthur hissed in displeasure again. 

The stranger turns around, and Suzaku temporarily forgets how to breathe.

The words 'strikingly beautiful' are the first thing to come to mind.

A voice in the back of his mind is screaming at him that love at first sight is not rational, but the sound of his heartbeat is deafening, and something drowns his senses as he drowns in the stranger's gaze. Besides, it must be _some_ force of nature that is making him unconsciously draw closer.

He is enchanted, absolutely enraptured by the pools of amethyst that beckon him to come closer, which are contrasted by endless waves of dark eyelashes. Inky black locks frame his face and fly every which way, but in a neat manner that almost looks planned - not at all like Suzaku's unruly curls. The stranger's form is thin and lanky in his purple suit, but he moves with an air that reminds Suzaku of nobility. He is speaking, but Suzaku is too mesmerized by the way the soft pink lips are moving to pay attention to the words. 

"Excuse me?" a deep, dead sexy voice asks him. A dark eyebrow raises upward. 

"Uh….yeah." Suzaku's mind is still too stunned to not sound like a five year old kid.

"I was wondering if this was your cat," the man repeats. Arthur rubs its head into the stranger's chest, and the stranger obliges by petting it. A set of pearly white teeth are revealed as he smiles at the cat's antics.

Suzaku still has to take a minute to comprehend the words but he finally snaps out his trance to answer, "Uh, yeah. My cat. Yeah."

Could he sound any more like an idiot? He mentally face palms and contemplates running himself over with a truck. 

"I'm envious of your pet," the stranger smiles coyly, like he is sharing a secret. "Cats are truly majestic creatures, so graceful and nimble."

"Y-yeah, I love cats too," Suzaku manages to stammer out. He absentmindedly holds out his arms for Arthur, still transfixed by the man's gaze. Arthur responds by shrinking further into Lelouch's arms instead. "But they don't seem like me."

The stranger laughs - actually laughs at Suzaku's stupid joke. It is nothing like Euphemia's girly giggle, but it is a symphony to Suzaku's ears and Suzaku's heart soars and he already wishes he can hear it again. 

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge," the stranger explains. "I owe Mistress Ashford a few favors, so I'm going to be working at Ashford Academy as a French teacher for a while."

He reaches out a hand, and Suzaku is delighted to discover that Lelouch's porcelain skin is just as soft as it looks, but a tiny jolt of exhilaration runs through him the moment they make contact. Lelouch's eyes widen for a split second, and Suzaku wonders if he felt it too.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. Gym teacher," he says when he finally remembers how to use words.

Lelouch's eyes scan Suzaku's body, and Suzaku has never felt more self-conscious in his life. His curls are even messier than usual from running, and his hand is clammy from his nerves. But nothing has felt as right as the way their hands fit together perfectly….it makes him wonder what would fit tog-

Nope. Shouldn't go there.

After his little test, Lelouch meets Suzaku's gaze again - good, because he can stare into those lovely, lovely violet eyes again - and smiles warmly. That's a good sign, right? Lelouch opens his mouth to say something, but he stops when he locks eyes with someone behind Suzaku. 

"Lelouch!" A flash of pink blurs past his vision, and Arthur jumps away just in time to avoid being crushed when Euphemia throws her arms around Lelouch's neck. He seems to return the sentiment, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know him?" Suzaku blinks.

Euphemia pulls away to answer him. "Well, of course," she winks at him, "he's my half-brother after all. Making new friends already, dear brother?"

A part of him isn't surprised; he sees the resemblance in the eyes and the way they both capture attention with their very presence.

Lelouch ruffles the top of her head in a motion that convinces Suzaku he has done it countless times before. "Oh, Euphy. You say that like I'm bad at making friends." 

"You're horrid at it," she giggles teasingly. "Everyone always thinks you're made of stone."

He huffs in mock indignation, and Euphemia only laughs more. Suzaku can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at their familiarity. (Wait, who is he jealous of again? Lelouch? Euphemia?) 

As if on cue, her attention turns to him again. "I see you've met Suzaku. If there's anyone that stands a chance of tolerating your presence, it's him." Euphemia beams at him, a sunny smile stretching on her lips. He returns the smile, cheeks coloring from the compliment.

"You give me too much credit," Suzaku says.

"Oh, nonsense. You merely don't give yourself enough. You're a sweetheart."

Lelouch's eyes are on him again, but this time they dart back and forth between him and Euphemia. Suddenly, his eyes lose the interest they held when he had scanned Suzaku's body the first time, but they still look warm. 

"If you can tolerate Euphy, then you'll be able to endure me," Lelouch laughs. He steps away to avoid a playful smack from Euphemia. "I'm afraid I must part ways with you two for now. I still have a few details I need to work out with Milly."

His walk is so elegant that it could be a dance, Suzaku muses to himself as he watches Lelouch's every step. He cannot tear his eyes away, and his heartbeat is still thudding too loudly, and the little jolt of energy that had transferred between them when they had touched still tingles in his hand. 

Suzaku knows he is in love.

Author's Note: I'm supposed to be working on my other fic, but I just wanted to write heads over heels in love Suzaku okay shhhhhhh. HighschoolteacherAU, yay! This is going to be a fairly short fic. c: Headcanons for which Code Geass characters should be what kind of teachers?~


End file.
